Hyukkie, Please Smile !
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Donghae gadis yang ceria, berusaha membuat Eunhyuk si namja pendiam di kelasnya menjadi ceria dan bersahabat kepada semua temannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, mulailah tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Apakah Donghae berhasil membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan jatuh hati kepadanya?


Hyukkie, Please Smile!

Cast:  
Lee Hyukjae  
Lee Donghae (GS)  
Cho Kyuhyun  
and other support cast.

Genre: Romance, High school Life, friendship

Warning: Genderswitch, Weird, OOC and etc.

Rate : T

Length : 1/3

Sumarry:  
Donghae gadis yang ceria, berusaha membuat Eunhyuk si namja pendiam di kelasnya menjadi ceria dan bersahabat kepada semua temannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, mulailah tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Apakah Donghae berhasil membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan jatuh hati kepadanya?

ENJOY!

* * *

"Eunhyuk itu, dulu memang begitu ya?" tanya Donghae kepada sahabat-teman sepermainan-sejak kecil, Kyuhyun.

Namja itu mengangguk datar sambil memainkan PSP yang berada di tangannya. Donghae kembali menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menutupinya dengan jaket (bisa bayanginnya? Muahaha)

"Serius? Ah, Kyuei.. Apakah dulu ia tak pernah berbicara saat kelas X? kau kan teman sekelasnya~~" rajuk Donghae sambil mencubit pipi tembam milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendegus kecil "ya! Kau ini! hilangkan kebiasaanmu mencubit pipi orang Hae~"

Donghae yang mendengarnya menjadi terkekeh dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi korban dengan sayang "uu, muup Kyuei, aku memang gemas dengan pipi tembammu ini"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mempause game PSP-nya. Ia menoleh kearah Donghae yang sedang penasaran tingkat dewa atas kelakuan seorang Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk, sang ketua kelas XI Seni 4.

(P.S : disini author membagi kelas menjadi kelas IPA, IPS, Seni dan Bahasa ya ;;) Kelas seni itu berhubungan dengan dance, musikalisasi, theatre dan lain sebagainya. Oke, mari dilanjut! :D)

Hmm? Jadi kalian ingin tau awalnya? Oke, oke akan ku beritahu sebabnya ~

_FLASHBACK_

Donghae tengah tergesa-gesa berlari menuju lapangan karena ia terlambat hadir ke kelas Olah raganya. Ini disebabkan karena dia dipanggil oleh Park Songsaenim, selaku pembina dari organisasi kepalang merahan. Bisa dibilang Donghae mengikuti organisasi kemanusiaan di sekolahnya itu. Dan lagi ia adalah ketua organisasi tersebut. Mau tidak mau, Donghae harus mau bolak-balik jika dipanggil oleh pembinanya, dimarahin dan ditegur oleh pembinanya.

"auch!"

Donghae berteriak kesakitan karena ia tidak sengaja terpeleset karena lantai licin ketika berlari kelapangan.

"aah.. Hiks.. Sakit.." ujar Donghae kepada entah siapa. Padahal di lorong itu tidak ada siapa-siapa. Donghae terduduk dan menekuk kakinya yang sakit tersebut dan memijat pelan kakinya. Walaupun tidak berdarah dan terluka, ia merasa kalau kakinya terkilir.

"Gwenchana?" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, entah darimana asalnya.

"hiks.. Eunhyuk-.. Hiks.. sshi.." Donghae mendongak dan menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya intens. "sakit.." desis Donghae lalu kembali menunduk, Eunhyuk yang tidak tega melihat Donghae langsung berjalan memutar dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae yang tengah memijat kakinya sambil bersimbah air mata.

"kau.. Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ke khawatiran. Ia menatap Donghae yang masih menunduk dan memijat kakinya perlahan.

Eunhyuk sebenarnya tahu kalau Donghae merupakan anggota PMR sekolahnya, apalagi ia ketua organisasi tersebut. Ia sebenarnya juga yakin kalau Donghae bisa menanganinya sendiri karena sudah tahu dasar-dasar penangannya, tapi tetap saja! Seorang namja takkan tega ketika melihat Yeoja kesakitan.

"bisakah.. Eng, bisakah kau memberitahu cara menanganimu?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba dan membuat Donghae mendongak untuk menatap wajah Eunhyuk.

'manis..' batin Eunhyuk dengan sedikit terpana karena melihat Donghae dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan dan beberapa jatuh kedepan, bibir plum menggemaskan yang terbuka sedikit karena terpana melihat Eunhyuk yang perhatian serta kedua pipi dan ujung hidung Donghae yang memerah akibat menangis.

"Engh?" Eunhyuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Donghae agar sadar dari rasa terpananya

"aah, ehm.. Kau.. Kau pijat perlahan saja kakiku.. Harusnya di kompres air dingin terlebih dahulu kemudian setelah 24 jam kakiku dikompres dengan air panas.. Tapi.. Karena ini gawat darurat.."

"naiklah.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil berjongkok di depan Donghae dan memunggunginya, siap untuk mem-piggy back Donghae ke UKS

"eh?"

"cepat, akan kubawa kau ke UKS. Akan kuberi pertolongan pertama dengan versiku.." ujarnya dengan gaya sedikit cool dan lembut. Jarang-jarang Donghae mendengar Eunhyuk berbicara segini banyak, karena Eunhyuk tipe-tipe cowok (sok) cool dan pendiam di kelas

"ayo naik Donghae-ah.."

"panggil aku Hae saja.." ujar Donghae sambil berusaha naik ke punggung Eunhyuk "aku ingin kita dekat Hyukkie.."

**HUPP!**

Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dan membuat Donghae tersentak kaget dan secara tidak sengaja memeluk leher Eunhyuk "ya! Aku belum siap!" pekik Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun terkekeh kecil "bawel, kau kelamaan sih.. Kajja, kita ke UKS ne.."

'thanks Shin Songsaenim.. Karena kau memanggilku tadi, kau membuat ku terlambat masuk kelas Olah raga dan.. Bertemu Donghae'

_FLASHBACK end_

"Kyueei~~~"

Rajuk Donghae kembali, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat pipi sahabatnya terlihat melar ketika ia mencubit kedua pipi Donghae. Ia berusaha membalas dendam akibat perbuatan Donghae tadi kekeke~

"cepat ceritakan! Cepat sebelum bel masuk!" Donghae merajuk dengan kekuatan extra. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"kekeke, kau menggemaskan chagiya~" goda Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagu Donghae genit "Kyuhyun!"

"arraso, akan kuberitahu ya.. Aku memang sedikit kaget setelah mendengar ceritamu tempo hari Hae. Jujur saja, dulu waktu kelas X -ketika aku sekelas dengannya- ia tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan cewek manapun. Tetapi ia adalah anak yang ceria dan bersemangat kalau sedang berkumpul dengan namja-namja di kelasku, terutama kalau ia sedang berkumpul untuk latihan paskibra pada sore hari. Dan mendengar ceritamu bahwa Eunhyuk menggendongmu ke UKS, itu.. Amazing banget menurutku.." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan sedikit alay-alay gitu.

"Serius Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Seyakin-yakinnya "lagipula Eunhyuk habis ditolak oleh Hyoyeon, anak kelas IPA 1 kau tau kan? Kau pasti pernah dengar bahwa Eunhyuk mengejar-ngejar cinta Hyoyeon..." Donghae mengangguk "aku tahu Kyu.. Aku di beritahu oleh Kibum (dia anak kelas XI IPA 1 juga dan dulu sekelas dengan Eunhyuk saat kelas X. Kibum adalah sahabat yeoja Donghae saat SMP) beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menceritakan tentang Eunhyuk juga..." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Donghae "dan akibatnya Eunhyuk menjadi tambah pendiam. Aku.. Aku jarang mendengar ia berceloteh lagi semenjak berita ia ditolak Hyoyeon. Dan efeknya sampai sekarang Hae.." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Donghae kembali menengok ke Eunhyuk yang belum beranjak dan berpindah posisi.

"Hae.."

"hmm?"

"kau.. Kau menyukai Eunhyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Donghae terkesiap.

Donghae POV

"Kau.. Kau menyukai Eunhyuk?"

DEG

"Hei hei.. Aku hanya bertanya, tak usah tegang begitu Hae~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatapku yang memang sedikit tegang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Aku? Suka Eunhyuk? Apa benar?

"Hae?"

"ya?" tanyaku setelah sadar dari lamunanku "kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, aku menggeleng.

"aniya, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa.. Hanya.. Memastikan saja.."

"memastikan apa? Perasaanmu terhadap Eunhyuk? Muahahahahah ternyata memang benar ya?" goda Kyuhyun dan membuatku merona merah "yak! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

"memang bagaimana perasaanmu ketika dengan atau melihat Eunhyuk?" introgasi Kyuhyun, aku menunduk. Menahan untuk tidak merona dan tersenyum setiap mendengar nama 'Eunhyuk' diucapkan.

Ah, kau ini apaan sih Hae!

"engh.. Aku merasa bersemangat dan tenang ketika melihat senyum Eunhyuk.." jujurku sedikit berbisik sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannku. Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku, aku yakin ia tidak mendengar apa ucapanku tadi.

"kau bisa ulang perkataanmu tadi? Aku tidak dengar." ujarnya sambil memasang muka tidak paham. Ah aku jadi gemas!

"Aku.. Aku merasa bersemangat dan tenang Kyu, jika melihat senyum Eunhyuk" ulangku lagi, tapi kali ini dengan suara sedikit keras dari yang tadi. Kulihat Kyuhyun mengangguk "kau memang menyukainya Hae.." putusnya asal-asalan. "sok tahu kamu" cibirku sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, ia kembali meringis "appo Hae!"

KRIING KRIINGG!

Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi, aku mulai beranjak dari bangku Yesung -teman namja sebangku Kyuhyun- dan berniat untuk kembali ke sebelah Ryeowook -teman yeoja sebangku-ku- sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menahanku sebentar "apa?"

"mau kuberi tahu cara pendekatan yang cepat?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum evil. Sungguh, aku tak pernah melihat ia se-evil ini! Aigo-ya~~

"engh? Katakanlah.." lalu Kyuhyun menarikku untuk mendekat kearahnya dan membisikiku sesuatu

.

"dekati dia, cobalah mengajak berbicara dengan dia dan buatlah dia ceria kembali seperti saat dia kelas X. Sebelum ia di tolak oleh Hyoyeon.. Sembuhkanlah luka hatinya. aku yakin jika kau berhasil kau pasti akan memenangkan hatinya Hae.."

Donghae POV end.

di saat yang bersamaan tadi, Eunhyuk, Si namja yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menutupinya dengan jaket mendengar semua pembicaraan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Tidak, tidak bukan karena suara Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang keras. Suara mereka malah tidak bisa terdengar jika orang lain tidak ikut menimbrung dengan mereka. Salahkan pada telinga Eunhyuk yang sangat peka dengan suara Donghae *eh*, maksudku salahkan telinga Eunhyuk yang mendengar ucapan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dua kursi di depannya, walaupun samar-samar, Eunhyuk tahu kalau Donghae tengah menanyai jati dirinya kepada Kyuhyun.

Jangan tanya kenapa Eunhyuk bisa begitu oke? Hanya saya, Eunhyuk dan Tuhan yang tahu *plak*

"jadi.. Jadi Donghae menyukaiku? Menyukai senyumanku? Hm.." batin Eunhyuk, tanpa sadar muncul semburat-semburat pink di wajahnya tanpa ia ketahui.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore waktu setempat, namun itu tidak menghalangi Donghae yang kini masih tengah berbenah di ruang UKS. Ia memang mendapat jatah piket membersihkan UKS hari ini dengan Ryeowook dan Key. Itu seharusnya, tapi mereka berdua sedang berhalangan. Jadilah Donghae berberes-beres UKS sendirian.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suara langkah tertangkap di indra pendengaran Donghae dengan sangat jelas. Dan langkah itu menuju UKS, tempat ia berdiri.

Donghae yang pada dasarnya takut hantu mulai berpikiran yang 'iya-iya'. Dia mulai parno sendiri mengingat sekolah sudah sepi (padahal masih ada team Paskibra yang berlatih, namun Donghae tidak tahu) dan banyak cerita yang mengatakan UKS sekolahnya horor.

KRIEEK..

Terdengar suara pintu UKS terbuka, dengan cepat Donghae bersembunyi di balik kelambu penutup pasien (Au: tahukan? Yang tirai untuk memisahkan dan menutupi ruangan pasien? Keke) dengan hati berdebar tak karuan.

"Hei, siapapun disana.. Keluarlah.. Aku tahu kau disana.."

Donghae POV

hah? Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat! Waa waaa waaa ~ aku harus segera bersembunyi!

Dengan cepat aku bersembunyi di balik kelambu pembatas, hingga terdengar pintu dibuka dan suara langkah yang semakin dekat.

"Hei, siapapun disana.. Keluarlah.. Aku tahu kau disana.."

Ha? Suara siapa ini?

"keluarlah, kau kenapa bersembunyi?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang amat lembut dan lirih.

Tunggu, aku pernah dengar suara ini!

Dengan takut-takut aku mengintip sedikit dari balik kelambu, dan TADAA!

"Eunhyuk?" desisku agak keras, membuat Eunhyuk menoleh kearahku dengan cepat dan menatapku lembut "Hae? Hai.. Kau.. Kau sedang apa?"

Wow, aku.. Aku belum pernah melihat Eunhyuk menatapku selembut ini.. Dan kikuk dihadapanku seperti ini. Sungguh.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak sangat keras dan pipiku serasa memerah "eung.. Aku.. "

"kau sakit Hae?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku guna mengecek suhu tubuhku. Akibat perbuatannya, aku merasa pipiku semakin merah.

"ah.. Aku.. Gwenchana Eunhyuk.. Tak usah khawatir" ujarku sambil menahan grogiku dengan tersenyum lembut dan menepis tangannya perlahan yang berada di dahiku.

"Oh ya.. Kau.. Kau kok belum pulang?" tanyaku memecah keheningan UKS "ehm, sedang latihan paskibra saja. Kau? Kulihat PMR sudah pada pulang.. Maksudku PMR yang kukenal.." ujarnya kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang kurasa tidak gatal. Aku terkekeh pelan "ada apa? Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuh jangkung nan kurus miliknya.

"aniya, hanya saja aku baru pertama kali melihatmu berbicara banyak seperti ini" godaku sambil tersenyum "eee... Kau mengejekku eo?" tanyanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya "hahaha menurutmu?" godaku lagi. Ia malah menambahi dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Aigoyaa~ kyeoptaaa!

"Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Hyukkie, panggil aku Hyukkie saja, tidak apa-apa kok" selanya sambil tersenyum (lagi) dan menampilkan gummy smile manisnya.

"oke, Hyukkie.. Aku.. Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk tempo hari. Ketika aku jatuh.." aku mengucapkan malu-malu. Aku jadi mengingat ketika Eunhyuk memijat kakiku pelan dan telaten. Ah, membayangkannya saja aku memerah. "yaa~ tak usah sungkan begitu.. Kita kan harus saling tolong menolong" ujar Eunhyuk santai.

"Eungh.. Aku ingin pulang kalau begitu, kau ingin kembali latihan paskibra di lapangan kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke lapangan bersama?" tawarku sambil mengambil dan memakai tasku yang ada di meja UKS "boleh saja kok Hae-ya~ hehe, kajja!" ajaknya semangat

Jadi.. Eunhyuk telah membuatku berdebar hari ini. Maksudku, saat ini. Eunhyuk telah membuatku nyaman saat ada di dekatnya. Lalu..

Aakh! Kyuhyunnie~ perasaan macam apa ini?!

Donghae POV end

* * *

Semenjak Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengobrol di UKS pada saat itu, membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Tak jarang, di kelas mereka duduk bersebelahan kemudian tertawa sendiri. Mereka juga jadi sering pulang bersama kalau keduanya tidak ada kegiatan PMR ataupun paskibra. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu, hanya mampu tersenyum bangga dan bersyukur karena Donghae telah berhasil membuat Eunhyuk kembali sedia kala. Walaupun Eunhyuk masih belum mau berbicara dengan orang-orang yang tidak dekat dengannya, yang pasti Eunhyuk jadi tidak sering 'mojok' di kelas, galau sendirian dan menjadi anak pendiam yang sangat 'OUT OF CHARACTER'.

Akibat kedekatan mereka ini, banyak teman seangkatan mereka menggosipkan bahwa sang Ketua PMR dan sang anggota paskibra itu pacaran, namun mereka berdua menepis semua gosip itu dengan mengatakan "kami hanya teman!" ujar Donghae dan ditambahi oleh Eunhyuk "dan sekarang jadi sahabat!"

Kedekatan mereka juga membuat seseorang murid di kelas IPA 1 itu memandang tak suka, dia selalu mengamati gerak kedua couple itu kemanapun mereka pergi. Di dalam hatinya, ia mulai bertekad untuk mengambil hati Eunhyuk lagi. Suatu saat.

Suatu hari..

"Hae-yaaa!" pekik Eunhyuk sambil berlari kearah Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari UKS bersama Sulli.

"Hae, aku duluan ke kelas ya, nanti kau susul ya" pamit Sulli kepada Donghae dan di jawab anggukan manis oleh Donghae.

"Hai Hyukkie, ada apa?" tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk setelah Sulli pergi "kau ada acara ya sore ini? Ngapain ke kelas?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit penasaran "ne, aku ada rapat pengurusan PMR saja kok Hyukkie. Ada apa?" tanya Donghae lagi kepada Eunhyuk. Mendengar itu, Eunhyuk nyengir 3 jari .

"kau... Engh, bagaimana ya? Kau.. Kau mau jalan-jalan sama aku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan sedikit gugup. Buktinya ia mengusap tengkuk belakangnya ketika berbicara dengan Donghae

"Ya! Aku mau Hyukkie!" pekik Donghae sambil berbinar-binar. Eunhyuk yang mendengar jawaban Donghae langsung menampilkan gummy smile miliknya yang menawan, "oke. Kutunggu kau besok pulang sekolah jam 4 ya.. Besok kan hari sabtu. Kita pulang jam satu lalu.."

"ssh..." Donghae menepelkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik ke hadapan bibir Eunhyuk, sehingga sang pemilik menjadi terdiam "kau akan menungguku dimana Hyukkie?"

"aku akan menjemputmu, ketua PMR manis.." goda Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan sukses membuat Donghae merah padam.

~Malamnya~

Donghae POV

"Kyaaaaa Kyunniee~~ kau! Kau harus kemari! Arraso?" pekikku ketika menelpon Kyuhyun , sahabatku sekaligus tetanggaku.

"ye? Jangan berteriak teriak jagiya~ kau merusak kupingku!" balas Kyuhyun dengan berteriak juga, membuatku yang mendengar pekikannya terkekeh "kau seperti yeoja saja! Ppalli Kyunnie! Kau kutunggu di rumah! Cepat cepat!"

KLIK.

Kumatikan sepihak telephonenya, aku yakin Kyuhyun mencak-mencak sendiri diseberang sana. Kekeke.

Ting Tong~

Ah! Itu pasti dia!

Aku langsung berlari kebawah (karena kamarku di lantai dua) sehingga membuat kegaduhan luar biasa, dan membuat oppaku, Lee Donghwa, yang tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di meja makan marah-marah

"yak! Kau Lee Donghae! Jangan berlari-lari dalam rumah!" pekiknya dan hanya kubalas teriakan santai "maaf!"

"siapa yang datang malam-malam Jaggiya?" tanya eomma yang tengah duduk di depan tv sambil menyesap teh hangat miliknya "Kyuhyun, eomma!"

KRIEEK

"hai Kyu! Masuklah~" ajakku semangat "oke, sebelum aku masuk.. Apa yang membuat terlihat sangat bahagia seperti ini huh?" tanya-nya sambil memasang muka herannya "Eun.."

"ah ah, Eunhyuk ya?" tanya Kyuhyun memotong perkataanku lalu masuk melangkah kedalam rumahku. Aku menutup pintu kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah. Menuju taman belakang lebih tepatnya, tempat aku dan Kyuhyun saling curhat.

"ah, Kyunnie~" sapa eomma hangat ketika beliau melihat kami berdua berjalan melalui ruang tv menuju taman belakang. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh dan menampilkan senyum manisnya. Membuat aku ingin muntah hahaha!

"Annyeong ahjumma.. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Donghae yang meminta aku kesini ahjumma~" rajuk Kyuhyun sambil tetap tersenyum "tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun.. Kau ingin minum apa? Akan ahjumma buatkan~" ujar eomma lagi

"tidak usah eomma! Nanti kita akan buat sendiri! Ya kan Kyu?" ujarku sambil menyikut pelan Kyuhyun, mengkode agar ia ingat tujuan ia kemari.

Mendengar curhatanku.

"oh, ye.. Aku akan membuat sendiri dengan Donghae ahjumma. Gomawo" jawabnya lagi. Eomma tersenyum hangat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun "arraso, nona kecil eomma tidak mau di ganggu ya curhatnya sama Kyuhyun? Kekeke~ baiklah baiklah... Silahkan ketempat 'kramat' kalian.." goda eomma dan langsung ku protes "yak! Eomma!"

* * *

"jadi, ada apa dengan Eunhyuk, Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan ayunan yang kami berdua pakai.

Malam ini langit terlihat sangat cerah, bintang-bintang dan bulan di langit terlihat sangat jelas cahayanya, membuatku dan Kyuhyun membuka kanopi diatas ayunan yang sedang kami pakai ini agar dapat melihat langit dengan jelas.

"dia.. Ehm, dia mengajakku jalan." ujarku sedikit grogi. Entahlah, aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat besok.

"wow~ bagus dong kalau begitu. Lalu? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kearahku. "aku.. Aku bingung mau pakai pakaian apa besok Kyu.." ujarku sambil menundukkan kepalaku, menatap jari-jariku yang kumainkan.

"hee -_- jadi kau menyuruhku kesini untuk konsultasi fashion eo?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan kananku. Jangan kaget, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah sering begini sejak kecil, jadi ini adalah hal yang lumrah bagi kami. Walaupun terkadang Sungmin eonnie (pacar Kyuhyun, sekaligus kakak kelas kami berdua dan sepupu dari pihak eommaku) cemburu atas kelakuan kami, kekeke.

"Kau seharusnya menelpon Sungmin, Hae-ya! Kau tahu kan, dia lebih update dengan gaya-gaya fashion masa kini" cibir Kyuhyun dan aku terkekeh "hahaha! Kau ini, jangan suka menjelek-jelekkan Sungmin eonnie deh Kyu. Aku laporkan lho nanti!" ancamku dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "Lho! Jangaaann ~~" rajuknya kepadaku

"maka dari itu, bantu aku menentukan pakaian untuk jalan-jalan besok ne Kyu!" ujarku sumringah, sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung suram. Kekeke

"Arraso, aku akan membantumu.. Tuan Putri Hae!" Kyuhyun pun akhirnya sampai pada titiknya, hehehe. Kau memang pintar Lee Donghae!

"Kajja! Kita ke kamaar!"

"eungh, baiklah. Kajja.." angguk Kyuhyun lalu aku segera beranjak dari ayunan yang kami duduki berdua.

"Oh ya Hae.." panggil Kyuhyun lalu ikutan beranjak dari ayunan dan berdiri disampingku. Aku menoleh (dengan sedikit menengadah karena Kyuhyun sangat tinggi, menurutku) kearahnya dengan tatapan heran

"Ne?"

CHUU~

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan sayang, aku hanya diam saja. Aku memang sudah sering begini dengan Kyuhyun, ya selain kami bersahabatan, aku juga menganggap Kyuhyun adalah oppaku.

"ada apa Kyu?" tanyaku setelah Kyuhyun selesai mengecup puncak kepalaku. Ia tersenyum lalu berucap..

"Chukkae Hae, kau telah membuat Eunhyuk kembali seperti dulu.."

Donghae POV end

-SKIP TIME-

_[Saturday, November 4th 2012, 03.30 PM]_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 4 sore. Donghae, yang sudah selesai mandi kini masih terdiam di depan kasurnya dengan hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk saja untuk menutupi tubuh mulus nan indahnya sambil menatap 3 pasang baju yang ia jejer-jejer di kasur queen sizenya. 3 pasang itu adalah hasil konsultasi dan perdebatan oleh Kyuhyun semalam.

"hm, aku harus pakai yang mana ya?"

Donghae mulai mengambil satu stel pakaian manis yang ia taruh di paling kiri. Pakaian itu berwarna peach lembut, bermodel dress selutut dan tak berlengan. Di bagian pinggangnya melingkar pita berwarna merah hati dan itu membuat tampak manis.

"ah, ini sudah musim gugur.. Baju ini di eliminasi sajalah!" ujar Donghae lalu menaruh kembali baju manis tersebut ke atas kasurnya. Setelah menimang-nimang baju mana yang ingin dipakai (dan Donghae menghabiskan 15 menit untuk memikirkannya), Donghae memilih pakaian casual, sangat casual mungkin..

Sebuah celana jeans, kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan aksen pita di bagian dada kirinya dan dipadukan dengan slyer tipis berwarna cokelat. Lalu ia memilih sepatu bermodel 'sneaker' keluaran converse berwarna krem.

"ah! Memang ini styleku!" pekik Donghae riang setelah memakai baju dan memoles wajahnya sedikit. Ia hanya menggunakan lipbalm dan bedak yang tipis, namun ia terlihat sangat cantik dan natural.

TING TONG! ~

Bel rumah Donghae berbunyi tepat waktunya. Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung meraih tasnya dan berlari kebawah, menuju Eunhyuk yang tengah menanti dirinya di depan pintu.

Eunhyuk POV

Yosh, aku sampai tepat waktu. Hm, apakah Donghae sudah siap ?

Aku memarkir motorku di depan pintu pagar kediaman Lee, jangan tanya aku tau rumah Donghae dari mana. Ini semua karena aku bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang aku tahu memang ia adalah tetangga dan sahabat Donghae. Cerdas kan aku?

TING TONG~

Aku memencet bel kediaman keluarga Lee ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu.

KRIEEK~

Pintu pun terbuka, dan wow! Seorang namja tampan (yang aku rasa seumuran dengan Sora noona dan aku rasa adalah kakak Donghae) membukakan pintu utama kediaman keluarga Lee, kemudian ia tersenyum ramah padaku.

"mau mencari siapa?" tanya namja itu dengan ramah "Donghae.. Saya Eunhyuk, teman sekelasnya.."

"Hyukkie!" pekik Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang namja itu sambil tersenyum manis. Aigo ya~ Donghae sangat cantik walaupun dengan style yang terbilang casual dan mirip cowok.

"Hai!" sapaku sambil tersenyum juga

"kau mau kemana Hae?" tanya namja itu penasaran sambil menatap Donghae tajam. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka berdua mirip.

"main, jalan-jalan.. Sudahlah oppa, jangan penasaran gitu ah.." ujar Donghae sambil melangkah ke arahku "aku sudah izin eomma tadi" pamitnya lalu berdiri di sampingku.

Oh, ternyata oppa-nya..

"lalu, kau siapa?" tanya Oppa Donghae kepadaku. Belum sempat ku jawab, Donghae sudah menyela terlebih dahulu "sudah ia bilang, ia teman sekelasku oppa. Sudah ya oppa! Bye! Kajja Hyukkie!" ujar Donghae lalu menarikku keluar.

Aku sempat membungkukkan diri kearah oppa Donghae lalu menyusul Donghae yang sudah berdiri disamping motor sportku. Samar-samar aku mendengar kalau oppa Donghae berteriak untuk tidak pulang malam.

"mianhae Hyukkie, oppaku memang selalu begitu. Overprotektif gitu. Maaf ne?" ujarnya dengan sedikit menyesal. Melihat ia menyesal sambil menunduk begitu membuatku ingin menyubit pipinya yang terbilang tembam dan menggemaskan. Namun hal tersebut kuurungkan dan menyodorkan helm yag kusiapkan untuknya, ia mendongak

"pakailah Hae, aku tak ingin kau terluka. Arrachi?" ujarku sambil tersenyum manis, ia mengangguk kemudian memakai helmnya.

"aku siap Hyukkie!" ujarnya riang. Aku mengangguk.

Aku memposisikan diriku diatas motor dan memakai helm. Kemudian, kunyalakan motor sportku dan menyuruh Donghae agar ia naik ke boncengan

"kau sudah siap Hae?"

"eungh!"

"baiklah, pegangan yang erat, aku rasa perjalanan ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang ekstrim!" godaku, dan sebelum menggas motorku, aku melihat muka Donghae yang sedikit 'bingung' dari spion motor. Kekeke

"Kajja!" teriakku sebelum menggas motor dengan cepat.

"KYAAA!" teriak Donghae dan tak lama kemudian aku merasa tangan mungil melingkar di pinggangku.

Eunhyuk POV end

Donghae POV

Tak berapa kemudian, aku sampai ditempat tujuan. Eunhyuk memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkir yang disediakan dengan apik. Kemudian, ketika turun dari motor, tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan karena sampai tujuan pun, aku masih HIDUP!

Eunhyuk itu menyetir motornya menyeramkan ~ hh.

"Nah Hae, kau ingin kemana sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba, membuatku tersadar kalau aku bersamanya dan aku sedang berada di pusat pertokoan di Seoul.

"eh? Aku baru sadar kalau kita di Insandong" ujarku. Eunhyuk terkekeh "ne. Maafkan aku kalau aku tidak mengajakmu pergi ke taman hiburan atau semacamnya. Maksudku, berjalan-jalan disini juga enak kok. Malam musim gugur di Insandong itu indah" ucapnya panjang lebar sambil ber-gummy smile. Haish, manisnyaaa~~

"kajja!"

Aku membulatkan mataku sejenak, apa.. Apa Eunhyuk menggandengku ya? Apa benar?

Aku melirik kearah tanganku dan tangannya yang saling berpautan. Aigo...

Eunhyuk memang benar menggandengku!

KYAAAAAA bisa mati muda dong akuu ini -_- jantungku jadi berdegup dengan sangat kencang! Aigo, aigo!

Tuhaaaann help meee!

Donghae POV end

Selama di Insandong, Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Seakan takut akan ada yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Insandong memang ramai kala itu, mengingat ini adalah Saturday Night. Walaupun Insandong sangat ramai, itu tidak menghalangi Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan-jalan.

Mereka berdua pergi ke game centre, membeli barang couple (mereka membeli cincin, syal, kacamata *yang kayak di film Hello Stranger*, kaos, topi beanie dan gantungan handphone), membeli Ddubokkgi yang masih hangat, berbagi teh hangat yang berasal dari mesin-mesin di pinggir jalan, dan banyak lagi. Mereka berdua tampak seperti couple yang sedang di mabuk asmara di mata orang-orang yang melihat mereka di Insandong. Tapi memang benar sih, mereka memang couple unik *plak*

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST, berarti mereka berdua harus segera pulang kerumah (kalau tak ingin dimarahin oleh Donghwa hyung/oppa).

Sebelum mereka pergi ke parkiran, Donghae meminta Eunhyuk untuk pergi ke Tous Les Jour, toko roti milik Super Junior Lee Hyukjae yang memang tak jauh dari tempat mereka

"temani aku ya Hyuk!" pinta Donghae sambil menampilkan Angelic smilenya, berusaha merajuk pada Eunhyuk ceritanya.

Mau tak mau, Eunhyuk yang melihat senyum manis Donghae langsung luluh hatinya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ungh! Arraso, kajja"

* * *

"Hyuk, enaknya verona cake atau Tiramissu cake?" tanya Donghae di depan lemari pendingin kue.

"eng.. Tiramissu mungkin? Untuk siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang semenjak 10 menit yang lalu mereka berdiri meratapi lemari pendingin tersebut, seakan mereka tidak punya uang untuk membelinya.

"Kyuhyun dan Eomma" jawab Donghae singkat sambil tersenyum manis. Namun, itu membuat Eunhyuk merasa sakit hati. Entahlah, Eunhyuk juga tak tahu kenapa.

'Kenapa sakit..' batin Eunhyuk sambil meraba dada kirinya. Donghae yang melihatnya langsung bertanya khawatir pada Eunhyuk

"waeyo Hyuk? Ada yang sakit?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk khawatir (atau sangat khawatir?). Eunhyuk menggeleng "aniya, cepatlah. Kau ambil tiramissu atau verona? Ini sudah malam"

Donghae dengan cepat mengangguk. Dia kemudian berjalan ke meja kasir untuk memanggil pelayan (namun malah bertemu dengan Super Junior Lee Hyukjae) dan segera memilih Tiramissu cake untuk di bawa pulang.

_~Saat Pembayaran~_

"kalian couple yang manis" puji Hyukjae, member boyband Super Junior yang sedang naik daun. Sontak, Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung memerah. Mereka terlihat malu-malu dan menggemaskan di mata Hyukjae.

"kalian lucu sekali eo? Barusan jadian?" tanya Hyukjae lagi sambil membungkus Tiramissu milik Donghae.

"eungh, kami.."

Belum sempat Donghae jawab, Eunhyuk langsung menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan cepat dan menunjukkan kemesraan di depan Hyukjae.

"Ne! Kami baru merayakan 1 bulanan kami, jadi maklum. Kita masih malu-malu walaupun sudah satu bulan!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan Donghae?

Uh-oh! Lihat dia! Sudah seperti kepiting rebus, kurasa.

"Kau mirip denganku ne?" tanya Hyukjae lagi sambil memperhatikan muka Eunhyuk seksama "hehehe, semuanya 25000 won" tambahnya setelah selesai membungkus kue Donghae.

Donghae memberikan sejumlah uang yang disebutkan tadi, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hyukjae.

"Gomawo oppa" ujar Donghae ramah setelah menerima cake dari Hyukjae . Setelah itu, mereka berdua keluar dari toko roti itu sambil tetap memegang tangan masing-masing.

"Dasar anak muda~ hah, jadi kangen nae Fishy~" gumam Hyukjae sambil tersenyum setelah melihat pasangan EunHae tadi.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati gerak-gerik Eunhyuk & Donghae dari kejauhan. Tatapan matanya terlihat sangat kaget, dan bercampur bingung. Ia berpikir, apakah secepat itu ia melupakannya?

Tapi apa hak pemilik sepasang mata tersebut terhadap Eunhyuk?

Oh! Bisa dipastikan hati orang tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Kalau boleh tahu, sejujurnya ia juga menyukai Eunhyuk. Namun ia tidak mau pacaran saja.

"hh~" geram orang tersebut sambil meremas penjepit roti yang ia pegang.

"lihat saja kau Lee Eunhyuk.. Kau, akan ada di tanganku!"

TO BE CONTINUE ~~~

* * *

Review yaaa :3 review dan favorite menentukan apakah FF ini di lanjutkan, atau tidak ;;)

Dan maafkan saya kalau SKET DANCE belum lanjut, otak saya... buntet hahaha ada yang mau bantuin author buat FF tersebut tidak? :| Kekekeke nanti dapet pahala lhoo ~ :))

Gomawo readers :* (tium satu-satu)


End file.
